Street, Sex and Snow
by Real or not
Summary: Rencontre mortelle au détour d'une rue, avec un ange remonté des profondeurs. Slash Turpin/Todd PWP Raiting M


Me voici enfin de retour après des mois d'inactivité intensive … Merci les études et la grève des doigts X3

Dédicace toute particulière à **Tsukiyo** qui m'a donnée la merveilleuse idée que voici sur votre petit écran XD … Encore faut-il que la rédaction suive l'idée de génie ^-^;

**Attention** il s'agit d'un **slash Turpin/Todd,** un gros **PWP** bien hard avec du sang.

**Street, Sex and Snow**

La neige commençait à tomber sur Londres. Une nouvelle année avait commencé depuis quelques semaines maintenant et toutes les effusions de joie s'étaient effacées pour un retour à la réalité, parfois bien difficile pour certains.

Monsieur T. se promenait aux alentours de Fleet Street, déambulant dans le quartier du Temple et regardait les eaux noires de la Tamise dans lesquelles les flocons de neige, d'un blanc si pur, disparaissaient instantanément, fusionnant avec les abysses.

Devant se spectacle, Sweeney Todd, anciennement Benjamin Barker, oublia son malheur et sa vengeance devant ce spectacle féérique qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion depuis quinze ans. Le bagne n'avait pas le même charme que Londres, aux dépends de sa cruauté sans bornes.

Les quais étaient déserts ainsi que les rues avoisinantes par ce froid de janvier. Aucun bateau ne circulait non plus car quelques plaques de glace flottaient à la surface de l'eau, rendant la navigation quelque peu difficile.

Pourtant un habitant londonien, hormis Barker, n'avait pas suivi l'exemple de ses pairs de rester au coin d'un bon feu ronflant dans la cheminée et se baladait en solitaire dans ce décor tellement enchanteur une fois qu'il était déserté de ses habitants.

Complètement seul, le juge Turpin pouvait aller où il voulait sans se sentir déplacé et sortir en dehors des quartiers chics pour voir la vie derrière le masque hypocrite qu'elle revêtait en permanence, masque qu'il portait également. Les illusions ne rendent pas heureux, il avait bien eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte depuis longtemps. Se bercer de l'illusion d'avoir été aimé alors qu'il avait violé, avoir un enfant mais qui n'était pas de lui et le détestait. Cependant, malgré cela, il continuait de répéter inlassablement le même schéma. Par ennui, inconscience, solitude ou pure méchanceté, l'homme ne savait le dire.

Plus le juge s'approchait de la Tamise, plus il en sentait la froideur se propager jusqu'à lui dans le dédale des quelques rues qui les séparaient. Comme un papillon veut s'approcher de la flamme, il se dirigea vers les bords des flots glacés, accélérant le pas pour dégourdir des jambes mordues par les courant d'airs en dépit de ses épaisses couches de tissus protecteurs.

C'est là qu'il le vit.

Un ange non pas tout droit tombé du Paradis, mais remonté des profondeurs de l'abîme, les cheveux noirs de jais battant furieusement autour de son visage aussi blanc que la neige. Il grelottait un peu, ne portant après tout qu'une veste assez mince pour la saison hivernale. Peut être ne dirait-il pas non à de la chaleur, quelle qu'en soit la nature et il faudrait être fou pour ne pas tenter d'attraper un être aussi rare.

Les bottes du juge crissaient dans l'épais manteau blanc, détachant le barbier de sa contemplation du fleuve. Barker n'en croyait pas ses yeux : l'homme qu'il cherchait désespérément à atteindre venait délibérément à lui. Les vœux de nouvelle année semblaient se réaliser contrairement à ce que l'expérience de la vie l'avait amené à croire ces dernières années.

Plus le juge s'approchait et plus Benjamin fût capable de déchiffrer les sentiments enfermés dans les yeux aussi durs qu'ils étaient bleus. L'expression qui s'en dégageait, il n'eut aucun mal à la déchiffrer : le désir pur et simple. Le même désir qu'il avait eu en regardant Lucy lors de leurs premières rencontres, le même désir des hommes mariés qui reluquent la femme d'un autre. Ainsi, le célèbre juge Turpin le désirait ? Il aurait fallu être idiot pour ne pas profiter d'une telle opportunité.

La vengeance de Benjamin Barker n'aurait pu être aussi parfaite.

oOo

Lorsque le juge arriva à la hauteur du barbier, ils se fixèrent un certain temps, sans rien dire. Les mots n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires pour les deux hommes, comprenant parfaitement sur le bout des doigts la psychologie de leur sexe.

Finalement Turpin tendit une main au barbier, restant obstinément muet et ce dernier n'hésita pas à la saisir doucement entre ses doigts, dans un geste qu'on pourrait apparenter à celui d'une jeune fille répondant à une invitation à danser par un charmant jeune homme.

D'un même élan, ils s'éloignèrent du quai pour trouver un « refuge » temporaire dans une allée sombre qui, de par son orientation, les protégeait assez bien des rafales de vent. Si la fraicheur se faisait encore sentir, elle deviendrait vite une bénédiction pour rééquilibrer leur température qui ne tarderait pas à grimper dangereusement dans quelques minutes.

Instinctivement, Barker s'appuya contre le mur de brique, qui lui glaça le dos au travers de ses maigres couches de vêtements, mais il n'y fit pas attention le moins du monde, n'allant pas tarder à se réchauffer. Puis, il attira doucement le juge à lui, leur main ne s'étant pas détachée l'une de l'autre, communiquant à leur propriétaire une légère chaleur. Une chaleur qu'ils voulaient intensifier pour quelques instants de réconfort.

D'une lenteur presque insupportable pour le barbier, l'homme de loi pencha son visage vers le sien pour enfin unir leurs lèvres. Mais Sweeney ne pouvait plus attendre, trop enthousiasmé par la situation et il combla la si courte distance qui les séparait encore pour brutalement happer la bouche du juge.

Leurs consciences humaines furent repoussées au plus profond de leur cerveau pour laisser la place à l'instinct animal que des milliers d'années d'évolution n'avaient pu faire disparaître. Le baiser se fit de plus en plus fiévreux, les lèvres ne se séparant que le temps de reprendre un peu de souffle pour mieux se retrouver, les langues s'emmêlant et explorant totalement la cavité buccale de leur jumelle, comme pour la connaître par cœur. Ils se délectaient du goût de l'autre, mais ça ne fut bientôt plus suffisant.

Les corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, tentant de ne faire qu'un, comme si la matière pouvait se dissoudre et se plier aux caprices de leur volonté. Ils ne sentaient plus le froid glacial tant ils se réchauffaient mutuellement par leurs frottements furieux, réveillant leurs virilités emprisonnées dans leurs couches de tissus.

Todd ne put s'empêcher de gémir après quelques minutes de ce type de traitement et le juge apprécia les ondes vocales se perdant au fond de sa gorge, la faisant délicieusement vibrer, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement de bassin plus intense ne fasse rejeter la tête de Sweeney en arrière, exposant une gorge bien appétissante aux yeux de l'autre, qui s'empressa de fondre dessus pour y apposer ses marques.

En quelques secondes à peine, un gros suçon violacé s'afficha au niveau de la jugulaire du barbier, mais son créateur ne s'arrêta pas de titiller pour autant la peau sensible pour laisser un souvenir visible à son futur amant. Amant qui appréciât tellement le mauvais traitement dans son cou qu'il passa ses bars autour de la nuque de Turpin et sa jambe droite dans le bas de son dos pour intensifier le contact entre leur corps tendus.

L'homme de loi finit par accélérer les préliminaires, voulant obtenir son plaisir tout de suite, la rue n'étant pas le meilleur endroit pour prendre son pied, mais pour un début ça serait suffisant. Il pourra encore le baiser à volonté une fois qu'il le ramènera chez lui, après l'avoir défoncé une première fois.

Turpin n'était pas connu pour sa délicatesse. Si il était raffiné dans son éducation, il n'en demeurait pas moins un homme qui aimait jouir, comme tous ses pairs. Ce qu'il préférait c'était le sexe à l'état pur et quoi de plus simple que de trouver une femme ou jeune garçon défavorisé qui ne serait prêt à vendre son corps à un élite de la société. Le juge avait tendance à croire que tout lui était acquis, le pouvoir comme les partenaires sur lesquels il avait jeté son dévolu, alors pourquoi s'arrêterait-il maintenant ? Surtout que ce bel amant de fortune avait l'air plus que consentant.

Ne prenant pas la peine de parcourir la poitrine de Todd, l'homme de loi enfonça sa main dans le pantalon de son futur amant, empoignant violement son sexe turgescent d'une main de fer, le serrant dans un geste de torture mais au combien jouissif pour la victime qui avait resserré son étreinte et ne put retenir un cri de surprise. La main, n'ayant aucune raison de rester inactive, entama un mouvement rapide de va et vient le long de la verge tendue.

Pour Benjamin ce traitement avait un côté un peu insupportable à cause de la morsure du froid sur son membre presque tout de suite altéré par la main chaude et puissante du juge. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de se tortiller, recherchant encore plus de contact pour atteindre sa propre satisfaction, bien qu'il savait que cela lui serait refusé, les dominants aimant trop le pouvoir qu'ils détiennent sur leur amant.

La place trop réduite pour la suite des opérations, Turpin détacha le pantalon et la culotte de Sweeney pour les faire tomber le long de ses jambes. Le barbier, ignorant le vent claquant contre ses cuisses, arriva à passer son pied chaussé hors de la jambe de tissu, ce qui lui permettra une meilleure liberté de mouvement.

Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, car la dignité de Todd s'était envolée comme un oisillon en âge de quitter le nid, bien que le concerné n'en avait plus rien à faire sur le moment, le plaisir occupant son esprit dans sa totalité, effaçant l'amour qu'il éprouvait encore pour sa femme disparue et sa fille, la volonté de vengeance envers celui qui le comblait en ce moment même. La conscience humaine n'existait plus.

La température avait également bien monté chez Turpin à un point que ce dernier commençait à avoir l'entrejambe douloureux tant son érection était forte mais aussi par la place plus que manquante dans son pantalon. Pas masochiste pour deux sous, il entreprit de préparer l'autre avant de libérer sa hampe tendue et l'exposer au froid mordant de la rue.

Continuant de baiser de cou du barbier, le juge porta les doigts de sa main droite aux lèvres de ce dernier afin qu'il les humidifie à des fins plus intéressantes. Une fois enduits de salive, les doigts abondamment mouillés descendirent tout droit vers l'intimité outrageusement dévoilée par la jambe pâle que Turpin avait stratégiquement relevée au maximum. L'entrée délicate fût vite forcée, faisant gémir Sweeney de plus en plus fort, sans que celui-ci ne puisse les retenir, oscillant entre plaisir et douleur, bien que cette douleur ait quelque chose de délicieusement plaisant.

Benjamin ne voulait plus attendre, les longs doigts fins et robustes ne le comblant plus totalement. S'ils touchaient à chaque fois ce point si sensible en lui, le faisant trembler de désir, son corps réclamait la virilité puissante du juge. Pour faire comprendre à ce dernier qu'il pouvait passer à la vitesse supérieure, Barker s'empalait férocement sur les doigts de Turpin tout en le fixant d'un regard lubrique et se léchant la lèvre supérieure, tel un chaton qui avait particulièrement apprécié son bol de lait.

Le juge, n'étant pas né de la dernière pluie sur ce terrain, avait bien compris ce que l'autre voulait et il était bien déterminé à le lui donner. Comment résister à une telle merveille de débauche ? Turpin déboutonna alors son pantalon et ses chausses pour dégager son sexe turgescent de sa prison trop étroite depuis plusieurs minutes et le dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée palpitante de Todd.

La brûlure du froid fut vite replacée par la merveilleuse brûlure des chaires chaudes et étroites des entrailles du barbier. Les deux hommes ne purent retenir une exclamation joyeuse suite à leur union, si interdite et pourtant si jouissive. Ils pouvaient être mis à mort pour l'acte qu'ils commettaient mais ça ne leur effleurait même pas l'esprit qui s'était déconnecté depuis longtemps.

Turpin, une fois bien logé dans le corps du barbier, entama de brusques mouvements de hanches dans une cadence infernale, écrasant presque le corps de son amant contre le mur de briques froides. Les bras passé autour de la nuque du juge et ses mains s'agrippant à ses cheveux, Benjamin, dont la jambe droite était toujours maintenue en l'air, ne pu s'empêcher de faire décoller son pied gauche du sol afin de le passer autour de la taille de l'homme de loi. N'ayant plus aucun point d'appui, il se retrouva encore plus empalé sur la colonne de chaire qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, lui envoyant de plus grandes décharges électriques au creux des reins.

Le rythme s'intensifia, tentant de repaitre les deux protagonistes dans leur union bestiale, sans sentiments. Turpin commença à fatiguer et ses jambes avaient de plus en plus difficile à supporter le poids de l'autre homme, si bien qu'il se laissa glisser au sol sur les genoux tout en continuant de besogner vigoureusement son amant.

Malgré la rue déserte, Barker avait enfoui son visage dans le cou du juge pour étouffer au maximum ses gémissements rauques et ne s'aperçu même pas le léger changement de position qui avait été effectué. Il ne savait si cela était du aux années d'abstinence ou aux prouesses sexuelles de Turpin mais il éprouvait du plaisir comme jamais il n'en avait connu auparavant dans les bras de Lucy. Quel dommage de ne pouvoir en profiter plus longtemps.

Le souffle du juge se saccadait de plus en plus, laissant deviner sa jouissance prochaine, mais son orgueil l'empêchait de se libérer le premier. Il reprit brusquement les lèvres du barbier dans un baiser passionné où ils échangèrent de nouveau leur salive, la goûtant et la savourant comme s'il s'agissait de l'hydromel sacré des dieux. Sa main puissante se glissa entre leurs deux corps collés et trempés de sueur afin d'agripper le sexe palpitant de Benjamin, le pompant au même rythme que son membre le martelait férocement.

Toutes ces sensations fantastiques amenèrent finalement Todd à l'orgasme dévastateur qu'il attendait dans l'espoir de délivrance mais qu'il redoutait en même temps, car cela signifiait la fin de son étreinte avec le juge. Les spasmes qui l'animèrent dans sa jouissance firent contracter son anus à une vitesse affolante qui libéra Turpin au fond de son intimité défoncée, continuant de se mouvoir lentement pour prolonger le plaisir et le contact avec le barbier, tandis que leurs fluides corporels dégoulinèrent au sol pour se mélanger à la neige.

Revenant doucement à la réalité, Sweeney constata que des flocons parsemaient les cheveux et les épaules de Turpin et qu'il devait sûrement en être de même pour lui. Continuant de reprendre leur souffle, les deux hommes savouraient l'étreinte post coïtale : lui assis sur les cuisses du juge et ce dernier, toujours en lui, assis sur les talons, le nez enfoui dans son opulente chevelure noire, respirant le doux parfum de soin capillaire qui s'en dégageait.

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Leur rythme cardiaque revenu à la normale, les amants décidèrent de se relever, dans un esprit cependant respectueux, compte tenu du moment qu'ils venaient de partager. Le juge souleva presque délicatement le barbier pour se retirer sans le blesser. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait de la santé de son amant, mais si il voulait encore bénéficier de ses services il valait mieux éviter les blessures à l'endroit stratégique. Turpin était décidément un grand égoïste.

Une fois les corps déboités, Todd se redressa tant bien que mal, les jambes encore un peu faibles suite à l'activité épuisante qu'il venait de pratiquer. Le juge le suivit de peu dans ses mouvements et reboutonna ses pantalons comme si de rien n'était, alors que le barbier réenfila les siens après s'être détourné pudiquement, maintenant que la passion s'était dissipée. Toujours sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé.

Benjamin, entièrement rhabillé, retrouva le but premier qu'il avait en tête lorsqu'il avait accepté la main que Turpin lui avait tendue. L'étui de son rasoir lui hurlait de l'ouvrir, de se saisir de son contenu et enfin assouvir la vengeance qu'il méritait. Le juge lui tournait le dos, il lui suffisait de le surprendre et le tuer, rapidement sans plus. Presque religieusement, Barker sorti le coupe-choux d'argent ciselé et dégaina la lame tranchante.

A partir de là, tout alla très vite. Todd empoigna le manteau de Turpin et le retourna brusquement face à lui. Complètement surpris, ce dernier senti des lèvres recourir les siennes pour l'embrasser passionnément et, alors qu'il répondit presque inconsciemment, une douleur fulgurante lui transperça la gorge.

L'homme de loi, après avoir stoppé le baiser, porta une main à son cou et elle se recouvrit entièrement d'un rouge carmin. Le sang coulait à flot, souillant les riches tissus qu'il portait et le blanc pur de la neige fraichement tombée du ciel. Posant son regard sur Barker, il remarqua son air impassible, le rasoir et les vêtements tachés de son sang avant que sa vue ne se brouille et que ses jambes ne cèdent sous son poids. Le juge Turpin s'effondra en avant, sans vie, aux pieds de Benjamin Barker.

C'était terminé.

oOo

-Alors ?, demanda Mrs. Lovett.

-Il est pas encore rentré M'dam, répondit Tobby.

-Mais où Monsieur T. a-t-il bien pu passer ? Ca fait deux jours qu'il a disparu !

**Das Ende**


End file.
